


Make Her Say, Oh

by catrapurrs



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrapurrs/pseuds/catrapurrs
Summary: Things take a steamy turn when Evelyn finds Elastigirl in the computer room.





	Make Her Say, Oh

The sounds of the party washed away as Helen made her escape. She was never a big fan of large gatherings, and the fact that things were focused on her and the work she had been doing lately didn’t help. She let out a sigh of relief when she confirmed that she had not been followed. She had just narrowly escaped a conversation with Void after realizing something was a bit off with the ScreenSlaver footage. The Devtech control room was her next stop. 

“Jeez even during a party, I can’t seem to be off duty” Helen muttered to herself. 

She nestled herself into the chair and began clicking through the evidence when she felt a presence behind her. 

“Are you allowed to have a drink on duty?” Evelyn’s voice rang. 

The hero turned to see a drink bearing Evelyn wearing a stunning white and black dress. She wasn’t used to seeing her dressed so femininely. 

She was about to decline but the fact that Evelyn had gone out of her way to bring her a glass of wine made her decide to accept. 

“What are you doing in here anyways?” Evelyn asked, downing her glass. “Shouldn’t you be out there basking in the glory?” 

“Ha ha... I’m not big on parties” 

“Funny, neither am I. Drink up Elastigirl.”

Evelyn leaned over the desk where Helen was posted and she couldn’t help but take in the smell of her expensive perfume. She noted that this was the closest she had ever been to her. Helen took a swig of the pink wine in her glass before returning it to the desk. 

“You didn’t answer my question...” Evelyn said, her voice loose from the drink.

Helen glanced up at her, curiosity in her eyes. 

“I asked what you were doing in here.” 

Helen found herself lost for words. The subtle flirtation that had been exchanged between them for the past few weeks was no secret to either women. They were playing a dangerous game but for some reason neither of them had any intentions on quitting. 

Helen swallowed before donning her glass of wine again and replying. 

“Something isn’t sitting right with the screensaver case... I was looking over the footage and...” Helen trailed off as she realized that Evelyn had began to gently stroke her arm. The feeling of Evelyn’s soft warm hands against her skin sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Evelyn?” 

The short-haired woman breathed a sigh before gazing up at the super again, eyes lidded. 

“What are you doing?” 

Evelyn smirked before cupping Helens chin in her still warm hand. “Trying to seduce you.” 

Helen swallowed hard. The flirtation had been subtle up until this point, but now it seemed as though Evelyn was straight up hitting on her. She felt her mind grow foggy as she stared into her eyes, seeming to forget the reason she had found herself in this dark room alone with Evelyn at all. 

“Wh-what?” Helen murmured. 

“It’s getting to be impossible to resist you...” Evelyn sighed, trailing her fingers to the back of Helens neck causing the Super to freeze. “Do you want me to stop?” 

For a brief moment, Helen thought of her family. Of her children. Her husband. But before she could bring herself to say anything, the geniuses eyes were suddenly directly in front of her own. It was only then she realized that Evelyn had closed and locked the door. 

She felt something in the pit of her stomach that travelled down to her toes and through her core. 

Evelyn cocked her head to the side in that usual way she does, causing Helens stomach to flip. 

“No... I don’t think so.” Helen managed to choke out. 

“Interesting...” Evelyn said before closing the last bit of space between the two women to connect their lips. 

A small gasp escaped from the hero as their lips collided. It was like a subconscious desire had been wracking up inside of her and she had only now realized in ten fold. 

Evelyn smirked against her lips before sliding a hand down to rest atop the Supers thigh while keeping the other one nestled under Helens chin. 

Helen’s hands were gripping the seat she was on tightly, her knuckles turning white. She felt as Evelyn tipped her chin up and moved her mouth to Helen’s neck. 

“Evelyn...” she sighed as her eyes slipped shut. 

“Hmm?” Evelyn hummed into her neck. 

Suddenly, Evelyn’s hands found them self cupping the Supers breasts. Helen was in her suit, but the material was thin enough to allow Evelyn the satisfaction of feeling her nipples harden under the palms of her hands. 

Helen felt a growing wetness forming between her thighs, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to mask the pleasure she was feeling. 

“What are we doing?” Helen breathed. 

Instead of answering, Evelyn swiftly spun Helen’s chair around so her legs were no longer half hidden underneath the desk and then knelt down between them. She then let her hand trail down Helen’s body starting at her chest, sliding ever so slowly down her torso stopping just above her hips. 

“Just relax.” Evelyn said. “We’re just having some fun… It doesn’t need to mean anything.” She had tacked on that last part out of fear that Helen might get cold feet, and Evelyn was already starting to feel pulsations in her own core. 

Evelyn pulled the other woman’s face into her own and engulfed her with a passionate kiss, this time parting her lips with her tongue. The new sensation sent Helen spinning. 

This was in no means her first encounter with another women, but it had been a very long time. When she married Bob, she had told herself that that was her life now, and tried extremely hard to fit into the role of a housewife and ignore the feelings of desire she felt for other women. 

It was still considered so taboo. Looked down upon. The times that she had been intimate with girls had been in extreme secrecy. 

But something was different about Evelyn. From the moment she first laid eyes on her when she stormed into that very first meeting. Fumbling with her papers and that dashing hat, those feelings that Helen had tried so hard to suppress came back in a whirlwind. All the times that they got to be alone together sent flutters down her spine and the conversations they shared were some of the most sincere she had had in years. Talking to Bob wasn’t exactly engaging in any way. And he never made her feel the things that she was feeling now. 

As their tongues swirled together in intricate patterns, Helen could barley maintain her composure as she felt Evelyn lightly nibbling at her bottom lip, sucking it into her own mouth. 

The hands that had been pressed so tightly into the chair moved to cup Evelyn’s face almost at their own will. And without knowing her own strength in the moment, she eventually pulled Evelyn down into her lap. 

Obviously surprised by the sudden domination, Evelyn gasped silently before returning to Helens neck, leaving several marks along her collarbones and carefully slid one of her hands to rest atop Helens centre. The sudden contact in that area was enough for Helen to lose it. Her hips bucked forward in anticipation causing the genius to chuckle into her neck. 

“Enjoying yourself?” She asked flirtatiously, as she began to rub small circles over Helen’s clit. Even through the suit, Evelyn could feel how wet the Super had gotten and relished in the feeling of it. 

“You’re so fucking wet Elastigirl,” she said, suddenly becoming more aggressive, thumbing her spot. “You’re beautiful.” 

At the mention of her hero name and the direct compliment, Helen could only manage a choked moan, a sound that she barley recognized as her own. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Evelyn said with a smirk. 

With that, Evelyn was down on her knees again between the supers strong thighs. Evelyn took a few moments to marvel at them before darling pressing her lips over the throbbing wet spot, causing it to become soaked. 

“Ahh,” Helen sighed. Her hands lacing around Evelyn’s neck. 

The burning inside of her was increasing, and she felt herself becoming desperate for more contact. Her hips thrusting forward in hopes of being closer to Evelyn’s mouth. 

A single finger ran it’s way down her opening, enticing a lustful moan from the super hero. 

“Hmmm,” Evelyn sighed into her spot. “You know, this is in my way.” She said before pulling on the stretchy material of Helens suit and allowing it to snap back into place over her clit. 

Helen panted as she groggily began to reach behind to undress herself but stopped for a moment. 

“What if someone comes looking for us?” She breathed. 

“So you don’t want to keep going?” Evelyn asked, returning her hand to Helen’s opening and this time inserting her fingers ever so slightly, barley penetrating her. “You want to stop is what you’re saying?” 

Helens lip found itself between her teeth as she swallowed another moan. “N-no. Please don’t.”

“Stand up.” Evelyn commanded. 

The arousal was so strong, that Helen immediately did as she was told. Feeling slightly light headed from the activities they had found themselves in so suddenly. 

Evelyn ducked behind the super and ever so carefully undid her suit, zipping it down slowly to reveal a toned back. Helen assisted her by sliding her arms out of the material and she soon found herself stark naked. She couldn’t help the flush of colour that rose to her cheeks as she realized that she was in fact completely nude in front of Evelyn. 

“I’ll be damned. You’re fucking gorgeous Elastigirl.” 

Helen could feel her cheeks and neck grow hotter as she watched the other woman marvel over her body. 

Evelyn approached her slowly, sliding hands along her hips and taking in the size and strength of them. She then slowly began to back Helen up against the desk where this had all began. Her hand trailed down back to Helens now very accessible opening and she marveled at the wetness. 

“That’s better,” She breathed before thrusting a single finger inside of Helen. 

Helen was over the edge at this. She gasped before letting out a high pitched moan to which Evelyn responded by clasping a hand over her mouth. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” She cooed. “Can’t let anybody know what we’re up to in here can we? Are you going to be a good girl for me?” 

Helen nodded weakly and then felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Evelyn began slowly pumping inside of her. 

With every thrust of Evelyn’s finger, jolts of utmost pleasure rushed through every cell of Helen’s body. She tried her best to stay quiet, but the pleasure building in her chest was so strong, she almost felt sick. She couldn’t help herself but to let out another loud yelp as Evelyn slid a second finger inside of her. 

Helen’s head snapped back and she let out a quick sigh before breathing in tightly. Ever so slowly, the gaps between her gasps became nonexistence and she found herself panting and letting out small moans. 

“Fuck, Evelyn…” She breathed. 

At the mention of her name, Evelyn curled her fingers upwards strongly causing the Super’s back to arch . 

“Yeah, arch that back for me.” Evelyn cooed. 

Without removing her fingers from Helen, Evelyn knelt down between her thighs and gently pressed her lips against Helen’s clit while continuing a steady pace inside her. 

Helen couldn’t take it anymore. She clasped one of her own hands over her mouth to conceal the wave of pleasure screams that ripped through her entire body as she felt herself release into Evelyn’s warm mouth. Her body began to convulse as the feeling rocked through her. When she finished, her body went limp and she laid down atop the desk to catch her breath, her chest heaving. 

“Oh my god. That was amazing.” Helen whimpered. Her head was spinning and she could barley open her eyes to gaze up at Evelyn who was slyly wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. 

Evelyn pushed herself from her position and began to walk towards the light switch when she felt arms wrapping around her. 

Evelyn had been embraced before, but this was different. Elastigirl’s strength combined with her ability to stretch caught her in an inescapable bound as Helen’s arms wrapped around her multiple times. 

“Just where do you think you’re going ma’am?” Helen teased. “I believe you’re in need of some service.” 

Evelyn chuckled. “What if I want you again first?” 

Helen smirked at that remark. “Try me.” 

In an instant. Evelyn tried to kick free from the heroes grasp but to no avail. She was strong. 

Helen secured Evelyn to the desk with ease despite the geniuses playful rejection. 

“Payback time sweetheart” came the hero’s words. 

The southern twang combined with the adorable lisp sent Evelyn into the clouds. As much as she had been resisting, she felt her self soften and scoffed at her own defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing slow burn is fun but also please enjoy my smut


End file.
